


Pain(Acnologia x Reader)

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: A one-short between the reader and Acnologia.Please notice, that english is not my first language.





	Pain(Acnologia x Reader)

Now you couldn't run anymore, your legs were broken and your body was exhausted from the torture.  
You gasped in fear as the large hand grabbed around your throat, while he sucked roughly on your right breast. His teeth bunched themselves into your soft flesh, and a sob left your mouth.

"So long... that I couldn't even remember this feeling of a woman's body.", came a rough and sharp whisper from Acnologia. The man set up and the weight of his body fell from your shape, that has force you easily to lie under him.  
Acnologia's eyes observed your naked body with lust, but also with care.  
He grabbed a handful of your hair and forced you to sit up from the bed. Crying and out of energy, you tried to break yourself free from the older man. But the strong hand didn't let go of you and so the dark-skinned man forced you between his legs.  
"If you dare yourself to bite me, I will rib your teeth with my bare hands out." said Acnologia and took your chin between his free hand. Against your will you slow open your mouth that was filled up with blood, from the punches of his hard fist against your nose and cheekbones.  
Feeling his erection in your mouth made your even more cry. His movement lead you to choked, as he had slide his dick down your throat. It felt so strange for him to have it so tight around his cook. 

It got more and more inside of you, and you could hear Acnologias lustful groans.  
He guided your head in up and down movements with his hand, who was still roughly held your hair. “Shit…”, he pushed himself deeper down your tight throat and the building knot in him, drove him crazy. Moving his hips to make himself come closer to pleasure, his left hand found his way to your breast. His moving became faster and more aggressive, you felt a bitter wetness in your flesh and a short time later he suddenly came. Blood and sperm filled your mouth.  
The heathy breath of the man was plainly to hear. After a moment, he began to speak. “I think it’s just fair to return your favor. You did good, to please me.”

You looked with surprise to him up, and managed to swallow the liquid, that was still in your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking to make a second part, but that is up to you, if you want that.


End file.
